<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of marimos and spatulas by chimiboh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678515">of marimos and spatulas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimiboh/pseuds/chimiboh'>chimiboh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Sanji, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, after timeskip, idk what this is srry, maybe some side lawlu, mmm slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimiboh/pseuds/chimiboh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zoro please keep and eye on Sanji. He’s working himself to death.” Zoro didn’t register what Luffy had said before it was too late and he had already agreed to do it (because he always does as the captain says).</p><p> </p><p>or sanji works days and nights preparing the meal for an upcoming celebration without so much as a break and luffy tells zoro to keep an eye on the cook because he’s worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uUUUhh so like i really don’t know what i’m doing here ,,,, oouuuu this is my first time writing a longer fic and i hope that i can finish it!!!!!  pls give me motivation 2 finish this rrrr<br/>anyways i hope you enjoy!!! lemme know and i will lov u forever </p><p>side note sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!! i’m a lil embarrassed to get a proof reader oouuu,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji smiled to himself. He’s not one to be overly vain but, he must admit that he’d outdone himself.</p><p>He spent days preparing food for the big celebration. Luffy said he wanted as much food as he was able to make and of course Sanji graciously agreed. Knowing how his captain is, he made more food than they would need. Luffy had been in and out of the kitchen trying to sneak nibbles and crumbs but, Sanji always scared him off.</p><p><em>“If you want food at the celebration then stop trying to eat all of it.” Luffy had frowned, but nodded. “Could I at least get a piece?” He pouted. Sanji couldn’t say no to a hungry Luffy so he caved and gave him a plate of food. “No more until dinner!!” </em> <em>He scolded as he watched Luffy eat happily.</em></p><p>The blonde sighed heavily, furrowing his curly eyebrows. He’s exhausted. He feels like he got punched in the gut then kicked in the head. It’s his own fault, the only breaks he took were bathroom breaks, smoke breaks, and the quick half an hour naps in the bathroom.</p><p>He usually wouldn’t be so worked up over cooking this much food but, he really wants to make it perfect. More perfect than usual at least.</p><p>Luffy just seemed so excited for it and the crew kept telling him how much they were looking forward to it. He really, <em>really</em>, didn’t want to disappoint any of them.</p><p>He put the last bit of food he made into the oven to keep warm and walked out to have a smoke. Everyone was doing their own thing.</p><p>Nami and Robin we’re talking on the helm and giggling while looking out toward the ocean. Luffy is probably with Usopp doing something stupid. Franky, Chopper, and Brook were off doing their own thing on the ship somewhere. To the blonde’s surprise, Zoro was sleeping under a tree on the deck.</p><p>He tapped the moss head’s foot with his own, “Shouldn’t you be training in your little room or something?”</p><p>Zoro stirred slightly. “Shut it, cook.”</p><p>Sanji sighed. “‘S not my fault that you’re the first thing I saw when I walked onto the deck. It's not like I wanted to see your face when I came out here.” Zoro sat up and looked at him.</p><p>The cook looked drained of all life. The bags under his eyes were as dark as the suit he was wearing.</p><p>“Then don’t look, idiot.” Sanji pulled out a fresh cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag and puffed out the smoke with another long sigh.</p><p>“You’re ruining my smoke break, could you nap somewhere else?” Zoro scoffed.</p><p>“I was here first, go smoke somewhere else.” He pulled his knee up and rested his arm on it.</p><p>The smoke from the cook's cigarette filled up his senses and it was making him more irritated by the second. Sanji straightened up.</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now.” Zoro furrowed his brows.</p><p>“You’re the one who bothered me first you idiot.” Sanji bit down on his cigarette.</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t have had to if you weren’t here obscuring my view!” He raised his voice just enough to piss off Zoro more. Zoro gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Are we really gonna do this right now? Because I <em>really</em> don’t wanna kick your ass today.” At this point Sanji was eating his cigarette. <em>Stupid fucking moss brain</em>.</p><p>“No we’re not doing this, today.” He flicked out his cigarette overboard into the sea and started walking towards the men’s quarters. Zoro smirked.</p><p>“So you’re just gonna give up that easily, cook?” Sanji waved him off.</p><p>“If I really wanted a fight, your ass would’ve been kicked by now.” He says before opening the door and walking into the men’s quarters.</p><p>Sanji pulled out fresh clothes from his locker and his towel, along with some other things he‘ll need. He made his way to the bathing quarters, exiting the men’s quarters and taking a quick peek to make sure Zoro wasn’t around. That moss brain probably went to go beat up a training dummy or something.</p><p>As he entered the restroom he closed the door behind him. He turned on the shower waited for it to get warm. He usually preferred cold showers, but he felt like death and warm showers cleaned better. He’d be damned if he smelled <em>and</em> looked bad at the dinner.</p><p>He undressed and hung his clothes and towel up. As he stepped into the stream he immediately felt relaxed. Warm water hitting tense muscles and loosening them up.</p><p>After awhile he did as usual, washed his hair, face, and body then sat under the stream for a little longer before shutting it off. He dried himself, changed into his clean clothes, then gathered his stuff. As he exited the bathroom he was greeted with a tall mass with moss at the top.</p><p>He met Zoro’s gaze and frowned. “What do you want?” Sanji said. His voice dripping with annoyance.</p><p>Zoro frowned as well, “I want to clean myself, now move, cook.” Sanji frowned at him again before moving out of the way.</p><p>Zoro stepped past him, their shoulders brushing against each other. They felt uncomfortably close to each other. It made Sanji’s head spin.</p><p>Zoro shut the door and sanji set his stuff by the sink. He could hear the water running in the next room.</p><p>He quietly turned the faucet and started to brush his teeth. It was nice for a moment and Sanji felt good that they had interacted with no incident. At least that was until- <em><strong>“COOK!!!!”</strong> </em>Sanji dropped his toothbrush in the sink and jumped.</p><p>Zoro slid the door open so fast it slammed against the wall. Sanji watched with wide eyes as Zoro got closer to him.</p><p>“You took all the hot water.” He said, an edge of annoyance to an otherwise angry tone. Sanji rolled his eyes. This is what he’s so worked up for?</p><p>“Marimo aren’t you acting a bit over dramatic? It’s just water, be grateful you’re even showering.” Sanji said, turning back towards the sink and turning off the water.</p><p>Before he could grab his toothbrush from out of the sink, Zoro turned Sanji so that he was facing him. Sanji felt the air leave his lungs and suddenly felt claustrophobic.</p><p>Zoro didn’t remove his grip or his gaze from the blonde. “The one thing I was looking forward to today was a hot shower but your dumbass spent too long in there.” Sanji gathered his composure and scoffed.</p><p>“I was in there 10 minutes tops. You’re acting like a child.” He grabbed Zoro’s arms and tried moving them but, his arms were as resolute as his attitude. His grip on Sanji became stronger and Sanji could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears and nose.</p><p>“Cook, you got two seconds to apologize before I punch that stupid eyebrow off of your face, and that’d honestly be doing you a favor.” Sanji rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Just wait another 10 minutes and the water will be hot again.” Zoro frowned impossibly deeper and huffed. “Is your head <em>actually</em> full of moss??” Zoro’s grip loosened and Sanji pulled off his arms.</p><p>The blonde took a moment to study Zoro’s face. Did he always look this tired? The bags under his eyes were just as prominent as his own and for a second he felt genuinely worried. Not like he hasn’t worried about Zoro before, as much as he wouldn’t like to admit, but those moments were when Zoro was being stupidly brave and risking his own life for others, not something that feels this personal.</p><p>Before he could say anything he realized that they had been so close when Zoro was dripping wet with only a towel to hide his dignity. Sanji felt heat gather to his cheeks.</p><p>The last thing Zoro would do is apologize to the cook but he did feel bad for being so irritable. Zoro had stayed up all night checking up on the chef per Captain’s orders.</p><p>
  <em>“Zoro please keep and eye on Sanji. He’s working himself to death.” Zoro didn’t register what Luffy had said before it was too late and he had already agreed to do it (because he always does as the captain says).</em>
</p><p>Zoro didn’t think it would be this hard of a task. Who knew the cook could stay up for so long with so little rest? Zoro sure as hell didn’t. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on him. He usually sleeps too much and now he doesn’t sleep enough.</p><p>He sighed, admitting defeat by backing down from the argument. “You’re right, cook. I was out of line. I’ll leave you alone now.” Sanji stared in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” Zoro must really not be feeling well. Zoro’s eye twitched. Can’t the prick just take the win? <em>Fucking bastard.</em></p><p>“Cook, please just this once, let me lose. Just shut your idiotic mouth and take the win.” Sanji felt even more confused but didn’t back down.</p><p>“How am I supposed to feel good about winning when you give up?” It came out a bit too heartfelt but it got the point across.</p><p>“I don’t know because you won? Isn’t that what you want every time we argue?” Zoro barked Sanji felt Zoro’s eye on him and somehow it made him feel more exposed than Zoro was.</p><p>“You really are a moss brain.” He laughed. Zoro felt the anger bubble up in his stomach again.</p><p>Sanji honestly didn’t know what Zoro was up to but he decided to just go along with it for Zoro's sake.</p><p>“Fine. I win. Can you shut up now? Go take your shower I’m tired of looking at you.”</p><p>Zoro exhaled through his nose before going back into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Sanji could hear the water running again as he quickly brushed his teeth.</p><p>This time he was actually able to do it without incident. He noticed his hair was almost dry. Had they been arguing for that long? Zoro really is clingy. He’s snickered at the thought before walking out to return to the men’s quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WAAHHHHHHHHH i’m actually here!!!! posting another chapter wow!!!!! i hope that this makes sense because tbh i didn't plan out this fic too well i just made a very very loose plot line and decided to wing it so some things might not line up or make sense and i’m sorry abt it ouuuu,,</p><p>anyways thank u so much for all the reads and kudos on the first chapter!!! i was fully expecting it to get 2 likes so i appreciate it so much!!! let me know if you like the story so far!!! the feedback really gets me motivated to write more and i’m determined to actually finish this fic!!! </p><p>okay enuff of my rambling onto the fic uvu</p><p>//one more side note, excuse any spelling to grammatical errors i still don’t have a proofreader oouuuuu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Sanji had put his stuff away he went back to the kitchen to set the table and clean. He did that for a while without seeing anyone. He hummed to himself as he was drying the dishes. </p><p>He hadn't noticed when Nami had appeared by the bar. Nami smiled as she watched him at his most peaceful before quietly interrupting him. “Ehem.” She clears her throat to get his attention. </p><p>Sanji startled at the noise, nearly dropping their new China. He was about to yell before noticing who it was. </p><p>“Oh it was just you, my love.” He said, already swooning at the sight of her. She smiled warmly before speaking up, “what were you and Zoro arguing about in the bathroom earlier?” It came out a bit too confrontational but she shrugs it off.</p><p>“Nothing, love. It’s not important,” he says, dismissing the subject in the most polite way that he can. He sets the China next to the other drying dishes and leans over the counter. “What can I do for you?” </p><p>She scrunches her nose, confused. “If it was nothing then why is Zoro breaking everything in the training room?” That caught Sanji’ attention. “He what?” Nami stepped closer.</p><p>“Zoro hasn’t said a word to any of us. He’s been practicing in the training hall for hours and won’t respond to any of us. We’re really worried.” Sanji hummed, standing straight again. He would kill for a cigarette now. </p><p>“Well I don’t believe what Zoro and I have discussed would be what’s bothering him.” Nami didn’t look convinced. “Look, stop being an ass and just go talk to him. I think you both need to talk. Besides, if he keeps this up then he’ll miss the celebration.” </p><p>Sanji sighed then nodded. He really wouldn’t want anyone to miss the celebration, even if they are an idiot with moss for a brain. “Anything for you, Nami-san.” </p><p>Nami rolled her eyes. “Just go talk to him already.” she said before going back up to the deck. </p><p>Sanji takes a moment after Nami leaves to put away the dry dishes before heading over to the training hall. </p><p>He took his time, not really in a hurry to talk to the moss ball. He could hear Zoro in the training hall outside the door. He could also hear a lot of stuff breaking.</p><p>As he stepped in he heard another loud crash and a grunt. His eyes widened as he looked at the sad state of the test dummy Zoro just took down.(or at least what’s left of it.) </p><p>“Have I really got you so worked up?” He said smoothly, taking out a cigarette from his pack and placing it between his lips.</p><p>Zoro huffed as he slid his sword back into its sheath. He didn’t even bother to look over at the blonde. Sanji rolled his eyes, already over this. He just wanted to get back to setting up, he didn’t have time to talk about whatever the crew thinks happened between them. </p><p>Sanji cleared his throat, placing his hands in pockets while waiting for a response. Zoro folds his arms, still refusing to look at the cook. Sanji sighs through his nose, he's acting like a puppy who's just been caught drinking out of the toilet bowl. . </p><p>“Nami-san told me everyone is worried about you. They think you’re mad and that what we talked about in the bathing quarters is why you’re upset.” Zoro doesn’t even bat an eyelash.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad and it’s none of your business even if i was.” The swordsman said flatly. It took everything in Sanji to not kick him then and there. </p><p>“Could you at least look at me when you talk to me.” Sanji said, his patience getting thinner and thinner. A moment of silence passes before Zoro turns to face Sanji. They were still a good 8 feet apart from one another and Sanji was honestly grateful for it. Zoro looked up and met Sanji’s gaze. Blue eyes met grey ones while Sanji mindlessly chewed on his cigarette, a bad habit considering it takes him hours to make himself a pack. </p><p>The blonde relents a little, not wanting to waste another second in this stuffy room. “Well if nothing is bothering you then I'll leave.” Zoro looks down at the ground, staring at the flooring.</p><p>What is up with this idiot? He’s acting stupider than usual.</p><p>Before Sanji turns to leave, Zoro speaks up.“I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at anyone.” The swordsman said, a blush creeping up his neck. </p><p>Sanji stared in disbelief. Was this man actually<em> blushing </em>? </p><p>Zoro spoke up again, “I-“ <em> Shit. How should he say this? </em>“Luffy made me watch over you these past couple of days because he was worried about you.” </p><p>Sanji was really in disbelief now. He could feel the anger rising in his chest. Zoro took notice and slightly panicked. <em> Eloquent as ever, dumbass. </em>He thought to himself.</p><p>“Cook. It’s not that big of a deal.” He said and almost regretted saying it immediately after seeing how Sanji reacts to it.</p><p>The blonde felt the blood rise to his cheeks in anger and he stood taller, wanting to stand his ground. “Not that big of a deal?! You were watching me!! For three days!!” Sanji felt his voice raise unwillingly.</p><p>Zoro stepped away by instinct, trying his best to keep a level head. The last thing he needed was another fight with the idiot chef. “It was just to make sure you were okay!!! You were spreading yourself too thin and Luffy was worried about you!” </p><p>Sanji huffed, biting down on his cigarette again to keep himself from yelling. “But why you??” He asks and Zoro’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Uh…  i don’t know?” He said and genuinely meant it. Why <em> did </em> Luffy choose him? It’s not like he was doing himself any favors. </p><p>Sanji closed his eyes, “you don’t know?” be breathed out. Zoro was confused. </p><p>“Why are you so upset about it anyways?” He asked, almost softly. </p><p>Sanji opened his eyes and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He was not gonna ask why hearing Zoro speak softly makes him blush right now. He's already confused as is. “I’m upset because it’s an invasion of privacy, Moss brain.” he said, not meeting Zoro’s gaze. </p><p>Zoro's eye twitched at the name. Does he always have to be a dick? “Look I'm sorry, I was just following orders. You know I can never say no to an order from the captain.” </p><p>Sanji backs down, knowing what he meant. If luffy had asked him to watch Zoro, he’d do it in a heartbeat. “Fine. Whatever. Just don’t watch me anymore it creeps me out.” he said, wanting the conversation to end there. </p><p>Zoro furrowed his eyebrows at that. “Why would it creep you out?” he said. </p><p>Sanji rolled his eyes, “wouldn’t it creep you out if i watched you all the time?” he asks, almost exasperated. The absolute dunce. How would he not be creeped out by it? Zoro watching his every move. He shivers. He <em> really </em>didn’t want to think about Zoro watching him. It felt too weird.</p><p>Zoro actually looks thoughtful for a second, before blushing again. What’s <em> he </em> gotta be embarrassed for? <em> He was the one watching!!!!  </em></p><p>The swordsman rubs the back of his neck, “yeah i can see what you mean now. Sorry.” Sanji taps his foot impatiently before making a realization.</p><p>“Wait that night you came in really late to get a drink… Were you watching me then?” Zoro looked away, “i um… Yeah.” </p><p>The cook chews on his cigarette again, trying his best not to yell. How long was he watching him for? Sanji swore he was in that kitchen all day by himself and the kitchen is a confined space. There's really nowhere he could hide... “Wh-where did you hide?”</p><p>Zoro blushed again, “behind the counter. I stood up before you were about to go to the bathroom so you thought I had just come in.” Sanji takes a moment to absorb the information he was just given. He really sat there? Behind the counter? Just so he could keep an eye on him? Sanji would think it was funny if it was a different circumstance. </p><p>He starts to tap his foot again. “I apologize, I'm sure Luffy had the best intentions-“ Sanji cut him off, “Are we done now? I have a lot more things to do before the celebration.” </p><p>Zoro sighs, folding his arms once more. “Yeah, we’re done.” He looks away, towards the window. He noticed that the sun was starting to set and the sky was turning into a pale yellow and orange. </p><p>Sanji nods before turning and moving to leave. “Don’t break any more shit please, Marimo.” he said before leaving.</p><p>Zoro could <em> hear </em>the smug look on Sanji's face and frowned. </p><p>As soon as Sanji was back in the kitchen he pulled out the meat he had kept warm in the oven and began slicing it for serving. While he’s cutting he thinks more about what Zoro had said. What did it mean? Was Zoro also worried about him? Or was Zoro really just doing it because Luffy had told him to? What if Zoro really was worried about him?  Wait… is he the reason Zoro looked so tired? He didn't think Zoro would take it as far as not sleeping just so he could keep an eye on him. Unless he was taking his orders really seriously, Zoro had no reason to do that. The blonde knew how much the other valued his sleep...</p><p>Sanji was so lost in thought he didn't notice when he had cut himself. “Shit,” he whispers while moving his hand away to avoid getting blood on the food. He frowns. <em> Great, just what he needed. </em> He sighs as he grabs his towel and wraps it around the cut. He moved the towel around so he could inspect the damage. A big gash on his thumb, surprisingly deep considering he hadn't noticed that he’d done it. He wraps it up again and decides it would be best to see Chopper. </p><p>Not really wanting to see the medic, he reluctantly walked into the infirmary. Chopper looked up from whatever he was doing. “Sanji, what’re you doing here?” he asks before glancing at the blood soaked towel. His eyes widened, “what did you do this time?” </p><p>He jumps off from his seat and carefully takes Sanji’s hand to check it. “Oh wow you really did a number on yourself, huh?” The cook frowns. “Can you just do your thing so I can get back to cooking?” he asks impatiently. Chopper tsks at him, “go sit, I think you’ll need stitches.” Sanji groans but does as told. </p><p>He sits and watches Chopper as he grabs all the necessary supplies. ‘’What’d you do to get a cut this deep? Was it Zoro?! I didn't hear you guys arguing. Although it is weird that it’s just your thumb… I swear im gonna-” Sanji cuts him off, “No, i cut myself when i was preparing the food.” Chopper stares at him. </p><p>“Ha ha funny, seriously did Zoro do it?” Sanji shakes his head, unamused. “No, like i said, I did it to myself. Can we please finish this up?” he asks again. Chopper gives him a worried look as he unwraps the towel from Sanji’s hand.</p><p>“That’s very unlike you. Are you feeling okay?” Sanji breathes in sharply as Chopper cleans the wound. “Yes, I’m fine, I was just distracted.” Chopper gives a disapproving look, “did one of the girls go in there naked or something?” he says, only half joking, because that's really the only thing he could think of that could distract Sanji bad enough for him to cut himself while cooking.</p><p>Sanji shakes his head again, biting his tongue as Chopper starts to suture his wounds. “No, I was just thinking about something…” Sanji notices the cogs turning is the little deer’s head. “Something that’s <em> none </em> of your business.” Chopper sighs, knowing he won’t be able to get anything out of him. </p><p>“Fine, don’t tell me. Just don't be a dumbass and cut yourself again or you <em> will </em> have to tell me.” he says, tugging a bit to harshly on the gauze he was wrapping around the cook’s finger. Sanji winces. It took every last bit of his energy not to snap back, but he didn't want to push his luck so he bit his tongue again. “Thank you.” Is all the blonde says before getting up and starting towards the door. </p><p>Chopper frowns as he watches Sanji exit the infirmary. What's got him so down? Chopper could tell something was up by the way he was acting. He decides not to worry too much and just shrugs it off for now. After all he's a medic, not a therapist. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After Sanji left, Zoro set his swords down carefully and sat down. He sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing. He let his mind wander, not wanting to think anymore. He frowns when his first thought is about Sanji. Stupid ero-cook. He blushes then frowns even deeper. </p><p>He remembers being up late the third night, Sanji looking like he was going to pass out and Zoro about to actually pass out. The cook's hair fell over his face, well at least more than it usually does, and Zoro had wanted to brush it out of the way so he could really look at him. That thought had surprised him. Had he always wanted to do that? Sanji sighed and it startled Zoro out of his own thoughts.</p><p>Zoro had been in the dining room, hiding behind the counter. He really didn't think it through. His plan, that is. Of course Sanji was going to see him eventually. </p><p>He felt silly having to look over the counter and duck back down so he could watch him. It hadn’t dawned on Zoro how ridiculous it was to watch Sanji's every move just to make sure he was okay until now. Zoro took the task a bit too literally. He didn’t know what possessed him to watch Sanji so intently. Luffy asked for him to watch him and make sure he was okay not stalk him. Zoro sighed, deciding that what’s done has been done and there was no use dwelling on it. </p><p>Overall, watching the cook was really fucking boring. Just as he would have expected, Sanji did a whole lot of cooking and that was it. Zoro knew this was all he’d be seeing for the next couple of days and he knew it was gonna be a boring task. Despite the grueling boredom, he found himself enjoying it a little. He got to watch Sanji do what he does best. He got to watch him in his element. Sanji was just as passionate and fierce about cooking as he was when he was fighting. </p><p>Sanji set down the utensils he was using, setting aside the dish he was making by setting it into the fridge. After closing the door to the fridge he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Zoro watched as his neatly tucked shirt lifted up from his pants and exposed bare skin. He could see the small of his back and found out that Sanji has dimples there. Zoro blushed even deeper, standing up quickly and trying to leave before Sanji noticed him. He felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t be so he took his chance to leave.</p><p>Before he could make his great escape, Sanji turned around and noticed him. “What’re you doing here, Marimo?” he asked. His voice was deep and gruff, probably from the lack of sleep, and the swordsman felt his stomach drop. Hearing that voice would’ve been hot under different circumstances, but Zoro felt like a kid who was caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. Zoro whipped around, folding his arms and pretending to act normally.</p><p>“I was thirsty.” He said nonchalantly. Or at least he’d hoped it came out that way. Sanji raised a curly brow in slight interest. “This late? Hm. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.” He gave a small smile before turning to open the fridge again. He pulled out a bottle of sake. “Do you want it warmed up?”  he asked. Zoro was staring at him with an confused expression. “Uh, no it's okay.'' Sanji just shrugged, closing the fridge and walking around the counter to hand it to Zoro. </p><p>Zoro hesitated before taking the bottle from the other man. Sanji smiled, a genuine smile, and Zoro’s eyes widened. Zoro thinks he had to be delirious or dreaming... Maybe even hallucinating  from the lack of sleep. Or maybe the cook was tired enough to be nice to him. Sanji didn’t say another word and left to go have a smoke break. Zoro was left dumbfounded and very <em> very </em> confused. </p><p>Zoro opened his eyes, not wanting to fall asleep before the celebration. He’d get a proper chewing out from the very man who clouded his thoughts. “aaaahhh… what am I gonna do...” he says quietly, throwing his head back and bumping it against the wall with a dull thud. </p><p>The swordsman hadn’t completely accepted his fate. Not sure if it was just a weird infatuation because he was getting lonelier or if it was a real, genuine, and scary crush. His eyes wander and he settles on the clouds outside. By this point they were puffs of vibrant oranges and pinks. Soon they'll be dark blues and that would mean the party would start. </p><p>Zoro couldn’t remember why they were having a celebration in the first place. Luffy said something about an anniversary but his memory was foggy from the lack of rest. </p><p>They were going to be stopping at their destination any minute now, but Zoro didn’t have the energy to get up and check. </p><p>He continued to watch as the clouds went by, eventually closing his eyes and falling asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>